Episode 035 (GO)
Shocking Baton Pass! Keeper Change!! is the thirty-fifth episode of the Inazuma Eleven GO series. Summary Aoyama Shunsuke and Kageyama Hikaru will play, replacing Kurama Norihito and Hamano Kaiji in the match. Mahoro also uses Genei no Dalamanglass will appear for the first time. With this Hakono Zuiichi will play for Genei Gakuen and replaces Kyoki Sanetomi. In determination Maboroshi Shot is beaten, by Amagi Daichi's new hissatsu; Atlantis Wall. And the most surprising part, Nishizono Shinsuke will play for the first time as goalkeeper and replaces Sangoku Taichi. Plot At the start of the game, because of Mahoro using a sliding tackle at Hamano Kaiji he has been injured. And at the same first half match, Mahoro unleashes his keshin, to which Nishiki Ryouma blocks with his keshin Sengoku Bunshin Musashi but Mahoro uses a keshin hissatsu and defeats Nishiki's keshin, and Mahoro shoots with his keshin to which Amagi tries to block with his hissatsu along with Kariya but both fail but Sangoku blocks it with Fence of Gaia. Because of Hamano being injured, Aoyama Shunsuke is switched, to which this is Aoyama's first time to play as a part of the first team of Raimon. Kageyama Hikaru also joins to switch Kurama. Kurama and Midori assist Hamano, but then Midori injures Hamano more, to which just made Kurama smile and he wishes the best of luck for Aoyama a nd Hikaru. At the start of the game, Aoyama already shows his skills by stealing the ball easily and using Presto Turn shockingly and he states that he has been training hard with Ichino Nanasuke all this time, then Hikaru shoots with Extend Zone to which the goalkeeper of Genei wasn't able to block. With this the score is tied. And the real goalkeeper is switched. Then Shindou Takuto uses Harmonics to try and shoot but is blocked. Mahoro uses Maboroshi Shot again and scores a goal again to which makes Amagi more depressed, but Hikaru encourages Amagi. It is also shown again that Ishido Shuuji is watching the match. Hikaru passes the ball to Nishiki and he shoots a goal which makes Raimon tied again. Shinsuke is also switched into the field and is encouraged to try his best, and at the start, vs Amagi.]]he is shown to be able to block the shoots to which others complimented him. And after blocking it, Shindou uses Kami no Takuto and passes the ball to Tsurugi and he shoots the final goal with Lost Angel to which Raimon is now in the lead. With few minutes left, Mahoro shoots with Maborshi Shot, but this time Amagi Daichi blocks it with his new hissatsu, Atlantis Wall and finally Raimon wins. Mahoro remembers the old times he plays with Amagi and he's happy to see Amagi again. Both three of friends talk again about the past and finally all was settled between the three of them. Finally, Matsukaze Tenma makes a phone call to Amemiya Taiyou and talks for a bit. At the end, a wind blew again. Hissatsu/Keshin/Tactic used Hissatsu *'SH Extend Zone' (Debut) *'SH Denrai Houtou' (Debut) *'SH Harmonics' *'SH Lost Angel' *'OF Presto Turn' (used by Aoyama) *'OF Dancing Ghost' (Debut) *'DF Biba! Banri no Choujou' *'DF Atlantis Wall' (Debut) *'DF Hunter´s Net' *'GK Fence of Gaia' *'GK Lucky Dice' (Debut) *'GK Kage Tsukami' Keshin *'KH Sengoku Bunshin Musashi' *'KH Sousha Maestro' *'KH Kensei Lancelot' *'KH Genei no Dalamanglass' (Debut) *'KH Shoubushi Diceman' (Debut) Tactic *'HT Kami no Takuto' Trivia *In this episode Aoyama use one of his hissatsu from the game: Presto Turn. *This is the first episode that has a keshin dribble hissatsu. Proverb Tadashi "Cowardice is not the real thing to meet the reality orientation." Category:Episodes Category:GO episodes Category:GO season 1 episodes